


Falling

by Hansine



Series: Sitcom AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: I don’t know how, I don’t know why, but girl it seems you’ve touched my lifeWhere it all started with a “date,” five bumblingfoolsfriends following them around, and spirals into something deeper and more meaningful than either of them expected.Modern AU
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Sitcom AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554298
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and the first line are from Falling by NSYNC (as an aside I adore their fourth album, barring one song lmao). If you listen to it, I swear it’s Dimileth all over ~~even though it was released in 2001~~
> 
> This was supposed to just be a Fake Dating, Modern AU but it took a life of its own when I started plotting/ brainstorming characters with [Bia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon). Now it’s a Sitcom Modern AU (though isn’t fake dating sitcom-y anyway?) with a supporting cast of childhood friends, two of whom are resident himbos and everyone is just trying to navigate through life (and love?). This will likely spawn future spin offs but Dimileth is the main pair. Everyone else is just trying to cheer for them (even Felix, though he doesn’t show it).

“You sure you’re alright?” Byleth, head tilted slightly to the side, as she looked up at Dimitri. She could see the uneasiness on his face, the confusion too, at where they were. It was the first of many such outings where one Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd would stand out like a sore thumb (his fashion, height, and broad shoulders aside) if all went well.

“It’s just…” He shifted uneasily, looking well past her and into the crowd of people gathering at the entrance.

“Nervous?” She patted his arm, making a half twist as she looked over her shoulder. It was a security risk, to be sure, but she made sure that members of Dimitri’s security detail were posted discreetly throughout the carnival.

“You could say that. I’m not very good in places like this.” Dimitri sighed, world weary despite having done nothing. He had always been uncomfortable with large crowds, a remnant of childhood trauma.

“It’s alright. We’ll take it one step at a time.” Byleth mouth quirked up slightly, trying to reassure him. “We’ll go at your pace, even if that means we’ll just stay here by the entrance the entire time. We can always go in next time.”

“No no, we should go in. It would be a waste of a perfectly good day if we just stayed outside.” He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to center himself.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Byleth tucked her hair behind her ear, waiting patiently. It was a strange assignment, this one, but one she had promised to try.

.

.

.

.

“Miss Eisner? Mister Blaiddyd will see you now.”

Byleth jolted in her seat, a little sheepish at having been caught unawares, eyes widening with awe once she entered his office. It was bright and airy, full of life and energy, much like the man standing by the windows. Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd was a force to be reckoned with, fearless and ambitious with a heart of gold.

Growing up, her father had been in his security detail, eventually working his way up to leading it. After some time, he had been reassigned to watching out for his son’s safety, the former head of security having resigned for not preventing Dimitri’s kidnapping. It had been all over the news. Her father had insisted she stay with their next door neighbors while Dimitri was still missing. She remembered the papers, the pictures printed everywhere of a young boy, weak but relieved, in the arms of her father. Of course no one knew it was Jeralt Eisner, the lenses focusing on Dimitri, but she did and it made her heart swell with pride.

“Ah, Byleth. Thank you for making the time.” It was uncanny, when he turned around to greet her, as soon as she reached the chairs opposite his. Standing at one end of the desk was her father, his face neutral but his gaze warm as he let himself relax just a little.

“My father said you wished to speak with me?”

“Yes, but don’t worry. It’s a personal matter and a selfish request from a father.” Lambert laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he closed the distance to his desk in long, easy strides. “Please, sit. Both of you.”

They sat down, shoulders still a little tense though Jeralt’s markedly less so.

“I’ve spoken a little bit about this with your father and he says he’s alright, as long as you aren’t put in any danger, which isn't a problem. After all, this is not a request for you to be a part of Dimitri’s security detail.”

“What is it then?” Byleth couldn’t help but blurt out her thoughts. If her father glared at her, she ignored it in favor of Lambert’s amused gaze.

“As you may well know, my son has recently joined the company after a stint learning about the corporate world in a different place. He’s learned much in his time away but there’s still more he needs to experience,” Lambert explained slowly.

Byleth watched him take a deep breath and hesitate, eyes following as Lambert turned to face Jeralt. Her father nodded slowly.

“I’ve been… overprotective and easily worried about Dimitri, ever since his mother passed and even more so after his kidnapping. While he’s grown up to be relatively well adjusted, he’s still clueless about some things in the world.” She watched Lambert’s shoulders tense slightly. “I admit I’ve sheltered him. He can be ruthless and ambitious in business but I’m afraid he has difficulties relating to everyday people and I want him to learn that. There’s no way he can eventually take on this company if he doesn’t.”

“Dimitri’s a good kid, though I admit sometimes he baffles me. Can’t even order coffee from a vending machine,” Jeralt explained, trying to lighten the mood. “Head is up in the clouds sometimes.”

She tried her best not to snort, imagining the young man staring at a machine and wondering why it doesn’t take a credit card.

“Why me?” Jeralt taught her to be bold and forthright, not to have things handed to her on a silver platter.

“To be honest? You’re about the same age as Dimitri and Jeralt has never spared his praises of how proud he is of you. My son has friends his age, and while I do like them, I don’t know that they’ll be as frank with him as you would be.”

From the corner of her eye, Byleth could see the slight twitch of her father’s hand.

“I can tell you’re worried.”

“It’s just… I still don’t see why me. I’m sure there are other more qualified people you could ask.” She shuffled in her seat.

“I just have a good feeling about you, besides all that I already said.” Lambert smiled genuinely. “How about this. Give it a shot, maybe a couple of these outings, and see for yourself how it is. If you’re truly uncomfortable with this arrangement, I’ll compensate you for your time and find another way.”

Byleth shook her head.

“I don’t want you to pay me, not for what essentially amounts to taking out your son and having fun.” She knew how her words sounded but she carried on. “I’ll give it a shot and if you truly want to compensate me for my time, we can arrange something else for that.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Lambert leaned forward, interested.

“Well…”

.

.

.

.

“You okay?” Byleth handed Dimitri a cold bottle of water. Even while seated, Dimitri just had to straighten his back and tilt his head upwards ever so slightly to meet Byleth’s gaze.

He took the water wordlessly, eyes falling shut as he pressed the cool plastic on his cheek.

“You really don’t have to do this you know.”

“Do what?” She sat down beside him, a good two hands away. 

“I know what my father asked you to do and it must be boring for you to have to spend time with me. Surely you have friends or family you’d much rather be with on a pleasant Saturday afternoon?”

Byleth turned to face him, a little surprised at his sudden declaration but softening at the earnestness in his expression. Dimitri really did think she could spend her time better elsewhere, and perhaps that was true, but it wasn’t boring at all to just walk around the carnival with him and pointing out what things were. She probably would be doing the same thing with anyone else, without the explaining part, and they’d likely be at the food stalls eating greasy food and downing beer or someone would insist they play silly carnival games.

“I like spending time with you. It’s a good change of pace to be honest.” Her hand inched forward slightly, starting to close the gap between them. “In fact why don—”

She turned around, eyes narrowing as she stared at the bushes and trees some ways away. There had an uncomfortable feeling running up and down her spine for a while now. Her brow furrowed further when she saw the trees shake, leaves fall, and shadows moving suspiciously. It didn’t feel like they were in any direct danger but it was something she should monitor.

“Um, Byleth?”

“Yes?” She looked back at him, eyes widening as she took in the heat on his face.

“P-perhaps we should continue on? I’ve rested enough, u-unless you h-haven’t.” He clutched the plastic bottle harder and she wondered if it might break as she felt his hand slip out from under hers.

“Ah.” Byleth couldn’t help but make a sound, her eyes creasing sightly. “Maybe you should consider relinquishing your hold on your water? It’s not done anything to deserve being crushed to death.”

She didn’t think it was possible to see anyone burn even redder, Dimitri stammering as he stood up and turned away from her. All of a sudden, she couldn’t think of a better way to spend the rest of the day watching this man and his reactions to the most innocuous of things, having piqued her interest hook, line, and sinker.

“Come on, I think I know something you can do to blow off some steam.”

.

.

.

.

“Did you see that? He _blushed_!” The tallest of the bunch ducked behind the tree, deep blue hair falling all over his face.

“Maybe he likes the curve of her neck and thought of something he could do— oww! Ingrid what the hell?”

Ingrid snorted, crossing her arms.

“You absolute dumb asses,” the third of the men snarled, yanking the other two down to the ground as they hid.

“She is pretty though, I’ll admit. Wonder how he landed a date with someone like that.”

“Glenn.” There was an undertone of a threat in the single word Ingrid said.

“You know what I mean, Ingrid. Dimitri’s shy and nervous about these things.” He waved off the threat, expression wry as he watched Ingrid’s shoulders slump in defeat.

“Mean I could probably teach him something abou—OWW! Felix!”

“Mercedes, I don’t know what you see in him.”

“Oh you just don’t know the real Sylvain, Felix. He’s sweet.”

Everyone else turned to stare at Mercedes like she’d lost her mind.

“Hey!”

Mercedes laughed softly, patting Sylvain’s arm as though trying to soothe.

“I can’t believe we’re wasting our afternoon following that stupid boar around.”

“Felix.” Glenn’s tone was sharp.

He shrugged, scooting away from his brother and turning away.

“We’ve come this far now anyway, might as well keep an eye on them until the end.”

“You just want to spy on them some more, don’t you Sylvain?” Ingrid’s voice sounded weary, like she was never going to catch a break. She never did anyway, not when Sylvain and Glenn had their minds set on some scheme or something or other, despite their constant bickering (mostly from Glenn) and having to deal with the Roommate from Hell (it’s a wonder Glenn survived four years of college with Sylvain).

“Think of it like we’re going on a triple date, except they don’t know that there are two other couples joining them.” The redhead grinned, lacing his fingers with Mercedes’, eyebrows wagging as his gaze shifted between Glenn and Ingrid.

Glenn rolled his eyes and pointedly ignored Sylvain.

“Speaking of dates, how is it that we’re brothers but I’ve never met Annette? Haven’t you two been dating for a while now?”

Felix frowned as he glared at Glenn.

“Come on Fe. Don’t you love me?” The older of the two feigned hurt.

Grumbling, Felix pushed himself off the ground and stomped on his brother’s food, bristling at the idea of Glenn ever meeting Annette.

His brother howled in pain, pulling his knee to his chest and shaking his sore foot to try and ease the throbbing and stinging.

.

.

.

.

Byleth stopped, turning to face the direction they had come from.

“What’s wrong? Forgot something?”

She shook her head, staring thoughtfully at the trees and shrubbery she found so suspicious.

“It’s nothing, I just thought I heard someone scream.”

.

.

.

.

The first couple of tries were always the warm up swings. It was on the third whack of the mallet Byleth ever won anything, if at all. The game was rigged and most everyone knew it anyway, unspoken public knowledge. Occasionally, the owner of the game would pull a mechanism here and there to let the next customer win, to put on a bit of a show and to keep people coming back. After all, why would anyone keep going to a place where they were sure to lose?

She readied her swing, the mallet below her hip, her elbows pointing straight up to the sky. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and readied herself before starting to lift the hammer. She let momentum carry the weight, the arc of her swing smooth and easy and practiced, the face of it landing on the lever with a loud _thwack_. The puck glided, rising through tower easily though it fell down just as fast, making it a couple of inches away from the bell at the top.

“Well, that was a good try missy. That was the best attempt today.” The owner reached out his hand for the hammer, his grin toothy and just this side of smarmy, his hair slicked back and head topped with a straw boater hat like he was a carnival barker. “Maybe you should have let your boyfriend have a go instead.”

If either of them were uncomfortable with his words, they didn’t let it show.

“Well, that’s that.” Byleth turned on her heel, ignoring the man behind her in favor of gauging Dimitri’s expression.

“I’d like to give it a go, if you don’t mind.”

The stall owner cheered, reaching out his hand and making grabby motions with it, expecting payment. Before Byleth could pull out a couple of bills from her pocket, Dimitri took out the loose change from their earlier purchase of water and counted out the exact amount.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t have to deal with him any more than you have to,” he mumbled under his breath. It was loud enough for Byleth to hear but not for the slimey man near them. He was far too busy shoving the coins into their appropriate tubes in the dispenser around his waist. 

Her heart softened at his words.

“Ready when you are mister. Best you show the little missy how it’s done.” His grin could send shivers down anyone’s spines with how inappropriate it was.

Dimitri swung the hammer experimentally, testing its weight. Once satisfied, he raised it up and over his shoulder, letting the hammer hang briefly before bringing it back towards the sky then letting gravity do the rest. The hammer’s face smashed into the lever, cracking it accompanied by the sound of coils snapping as he broke the mechanisms inside. Still, the puck soared through the tower, smacking cleanly into the bell with a loud clang.

Byleth watched Dimitri coolly give the hammer back to the stall owner, the latter’s jaw dropping straight to the floor.

  
“Shall we?”

.

.

.

.

“Remind me never to piss Dimitri off.” Glenn swallowed thickly, watching as their friend talked with Byleth animatedly, the two of them starting to move away from the high striker game. “I still have a lot of things I want to do with my life.”

“Can we just go now? These stupid wigs and glasses are irritating and itchy. They’re not even doing anything interesting.” Felix tugged at the band keeping the wig in place.

“No! You wear it until we’re done. It’s so we won’t get recognized,” Sylvain hissed, kicking dirt towards Felix.

“I’m so sorry you have to be part and parcel to this Mercedes.” Ingrid sighed, rubbing the space between her eyebrows as she started to feel a headache coming on.

“It’s entertaining to see them like this.” Mercedes smiled, amused as she watched this display. “My friends aren’t nearly as colorful and exciting as this.”

Sylvain heard the compliment, ears perking as he turned around to face his girlfriend, sending a beaming smile her way.

They continued their merry chatter (or as good natured as it could be with Felix still trying to end this charade and pull off the infuriatingly scratchy wig), unaware that they caught Byleth’s attention, Dimitri’s companion finally getting a good look at the people who had been following them from the beginning.

.

.

.

.

Dimitri stopped, wondering where his companion was. He didn’t notice her lag behind and now that he couldn’t easily spot her (despite her pale green hair), he was getting a little worried.

“Byleth? Byleth!”

“Yes?” She jogged up to him, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

“I didn’t see you and—”

“Oh! Sorry about that. I just had to text my dad something.”

Dimitri frowned, crossing his arms.

“He just asked where I was and if I’d be having dinner at home.” She waved off his concerns, smiling like there was nothing to be worried about. Truthfully, she texted her father about the group of people who’d been tailing them, specifically that the tallest two of the bunch looked like they were plotting something.

“Oh. Am I keeping you?”

Byleth could have sworn she heard a tinge of disappointment in his voice. She looked up at him, amused, like he was a giant dog who just wanted to follow her around.

“No no, it’s just my dad being my dad. It’s only the two of us so he worries sometimes,” she explained, nudging Dimitri with her elbow to get him to start walking again.

“Ah, I know how that feels.”

They were walking for barely even five minutes when Dimitri easily laced their fingers together, their arms swinging naturally between them.

“What’s this about?” She squeezed his hand for emphasis.

“Just so we don’t lose each other. We’re starting to enter a more crowded place after all.” His voice wasn’t nervous or strained at all, his expression cool and relaxed, like this was how everything was supposed to be.

Byleth hummed, nodding as she turned to face forward again. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was becoming more and more intriguing as the day wore on. She wondered if he realized how sweet and charming he could be, but it’s probably just him being gentlemanly. When their hands accidentally touched earlier, his face was the reddest she’d ever seen on anybody, but here he was confidently taking her hand just so they wouldn’t lose each other as they continued on the rest of their date. Sort of date anyway.

.

.

.

.

“Quick, before we lose them!” Sylvain hissed, side stepping his way to avoid bumping into someone. He was the tallest of the bunch (though Glenn swears they’re the same height even if Sylvain clearly has an advantage of an inch) so it made sense for him to be in the lead.

“Not everyone runs as fast as you. Slow down!” Glenn shot back, constantly looking behind him to make sure Felix and the girls weren’t lagging too far behind.

The three of them seemed to just walk with a relaxed gait, Ingrid and Mercedes chatting animatedly as they got to know each other a little bit more, Felix dragging his feet behind them with a dour expression on his face.

“Guys, hurry up!” Sylvain quickened his pace, staying far behind Dimitri and his lovely lady friend having been a bad idea. They were going to lose him at this rate, which was a feat in and of itself given just how much Dimitri stuck out.

“Sylva—” Glenn stopped mid shout, feet skidding as he bumped into the redhead who had also suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

“Uh, hello gentlemen. What can we do for you this fine afternoon?” Sylvain swallowed thickly, suddenly finding the collar of his shirt tight and the itch of the wigs unbearable. In front of him was a wall of threatening bodyguards, their expressions neutral and their gaze unreadable. Even if they were all wearing casual clothes, that’s absolutely what they had to be.

“Hello boys.”

Glenn froze. He recognized that voice and shudder of pure fear ran along his spine as he peered over Sylvain. It was Jeralt and they were in deep trouble. Deep deep _deep_ trouble.

“Ladies, Felix.”

“Jeralt.” Felix

“Umm…. Mister Jeralt. It seems like there’s been a mista—”

“No mistake, Ingrid. And please, I’ve told you there’s no need to call me mister. Makes a man feel old.” He smiled gently towards her, but grabbed Sylvain and Glenn by the collar. The expression on his face when he turned back to face the two boys was anything but gentle.

“Um. Mister Jeralt Sir?” Sylvain’s voice was weak and scared. He knew of Jeralt’s reputation. It’s why Dimitri’s father valued him greatly.

“Hm?”

  
“PleasespareuswewereonlycuriousyouknowhowDimitrinevergoesoutandhe’snevergoneoutwithagirlbefore!” Sylvain’s words came out all too quickly.

Glenn wisely kept shut, though by the look of his face he was praying to whatever almighty higher power up there to get him out of this… situation.

“Can you text the kid that everything should be fine from here on out? I’ve got two bozos to deal with and can’t text her myself.” Jeralt ordered one of the men, ignoring Sylvain’s pleas. He started to drag them towards who knows where but stopped by Ingrid, Mercedes, and Felix long enough to tell them to have fun the rest of the day, or go home, but not to follow Dimitri any more. He knew they were just being dragged along.

“As if I want to see the rest of his date,” Felix grumbled, turning around, whipping off the wig and glasses and dumping them in the nearby trash. “Do you need a ride home, Ingrid, Mercedes?”

“No, I think I’ll wait for Sylvain to come back.” Mercedes smiled sweetly, waving.

“I’ve got to wait for Glenn. He has the keys.”

“Suit yourself.” Raising his hand as though saying goodbye, Felix turned on his heel and began to walk away.

.

.

.

.

“Dimitri, over here!” Byleth shouted, pointing at an empty table with her foot, hands full with her tray of food: a hearty cheeseburger, fries, and a large soda float. She felt lighter, knowing that her father and his men dealt with the suspicious presence following them around since the beginning.

“Are you sure this is food?” Dimitri eyed his similarly filled tray warily, following Byleth as they settled at their table. “It looks…”

“Good? Mouthwatering? Like the best thing you ever had?” she supplied, shoving up the sleeves of her jacket. She’d be damned if she stained her nice leather jacket, hard enough to find one she didn’t feel like she was drowning in.

“...Different.” It was a diplomatic answer if she ever heard one. “Did I miss the cutlery somewhere? Or did they forget to give us some. Never mind, I’ll go back to grab us a knife and a fork.”

Byleth stared, thankful she hadn’t bitten into her burger. Yet. It had all the fixings, caramelized onions, crisp lettuce, juicy tomatoes, melted cheese, everything. Once anyone started eating a behemoth of a burger, there was no stopping it unless it was fine that everything in between the buns spilled out.

“You’ve… never had a burger before?”

Dimitri flushed, looking away.

“How do you even eat it?”

Byleth’s eyes crinkled, amused.

“You just bite into it.” Picking up her food, she peeled off the paper sleeve and bit into the burger. It was greasy, the good kind, oil from the beef and cheese starting to spill, the toppings starting to push out from between the bread.

Dimitri stared, horrified at the idea of just biting into food, a crime against all his years of learning table manners and proper etiquette. Then again, hamburgers weren’t exactly the kind of food you’d see in fine dining.

“Try it, you’ll like it!” Holding her burger with one hand, she pushed Dimitri’s tray towards him. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who doesn’t like a good burger.”

Wary, Dimitri’s gaze shifted glumly from the food in front of him to Byleth and back down. It wasn’t like him to waste food, and Byleth did look happy eating it. Taking in a deep breath, he peeled the paper sleeve just like she did and slowly, gingerly took a bite of the burger.

“See, told you you’d like it.” She sipped her soda float with satisfaction as she watched Dimitri’s eyes widen like he discovered paradise.

.

.

.

.

“Come on, there’s more food over here!”

“More food? Byleth, that wasn’t enough for you?” For once in his life, Dimitri laughed, enjoying the simple things in life he hadn’t gotten a chance to, not after his kidnapping, not after how desperately his father wanted to make sure he was safe. Not that Dimitri blamed him at all. It was out of love.

“Food’s good. I burn off the calories really easily anyway, cardio and all that. Sometimes alone, sometimes with a partner.” Her voice had taken a teasing edge to it, wondering if she was pushing the boundary. She hardly knew him save the few hours they’d spent together, but she was already hopelessly amused and entertained by him.

“Ah…” He blushed, looking away as he let himself be dragged by Byleth to the nearest stall with some deep fried dessert. Since he enjoyed the burger and fries so much, she figured he’d like some standard carnival fare of deep fried junk food.

For the first time in a long time, Byleth found herself genuinely enjoying her day out with Dimitri. Lambert’s instinct was right about pairing them off.

.

.

.

.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off at your place? It’s no trouble at all.” Dimitri’s brow furrowed, glancing at her sideways before turning to face the road, hands gently resting on the steering wheel.

“It’s the same way as your place. Don’t worry about it.” She glanced at his profile, regal still even in the sunset. “But it’s sweet of you to offer.”

Dimitri kept quiet, Byleth watching as he fought an embarrassed tremble. How could this giant of a man be so easy to tease? She had to cut back, but it was just entirely too much fun to watch him stammer and jolt back in surprise. No wonder Lambert had wanted his son to be exposed to the simpler things in life, and why her father said he was a good kid with his head up in the clouds.

.

.

.

.

“Let me at least walk you back to your place. If anything, it’ll make me feel better at least.”

Byleth shook her head, walking into the elevator, Dimitri close behind.

“I’m fine, really. You don’t need to worry so much, you’re far too young to have worry lines on your face.” She reached up, cupping his cheek briefly as she smoothed over the beginnings of crows’ feet at the corner of his eye. Watching his face flush, she quickly pulled her hand away. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself.”

“No, it’s ah… it’s alright,” he mumbled, trying to will away the redness of his face.

She wasn’t entirely sure why she felt so drawn to him, how he looked like the very picture of a successful businessman in the papers but could really be nervous and shy and sweet and who seemed to be the perfect gentleman.

“I insist. Can I walk you back to your place? I’m not saying this because I think you can’t take care of yourself. I just want to.” He bent his head down, hair falling forward.

“Okay.” Byleth sighed, caving in. He’d find out sooner rather than later anyway, why walking her home wasn’t really much of a problem.

“Oh there you are, kid.” Dimitri nearly jumped when the elevator doors opened, Jeralt standing by the doors like it was planned. Unceremoniously, he pulled Byleth into a one-armed hug when she stepped out, his daughter struggling against his hold.

“How… I uh…” The blond stared dumbstruck, wondering what do as he stood lamely by the side. “How… what?”

“Your words, kid. Use your words.”

Byleth finally managed to free herself from her father’s grasp, a little surprised he used such a familiar tone with Dimitri. She knew he liked the young Blaiddyd well enough, but she didn’t think their relationship was so informal. Then again, her father was never really one for protocol.

“How do you know Byleth?” He finally blurted out, letting out the air he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Simple, she’s my daughter.”

“So that’s why…”

“Yeah, same building, though I never realized until your father gave me your address.” Byleth smiled sheepishly, rocking forwards and backwards on her feet. “But I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

Dimitri blinked.

“Are we going out tomorrow? I hadn’t checked my work schedule but I don’t think I have any free time. The meetings scheduled tomorrow are all important.”

“Oh I know,” she quipped, ignoring the heavy stare from her father. “Starting tomorrow, I’ll be working as your assistant.”

Dimitri’s jaw dropped.

.

.

.

.

“Are you both alright?” Dimitri’s brow raised, tilting the menu in his hand slightly as he watched his two companions shift and shuffle forward.

“Fine, it’s fine. Muscle soreness,” Glenn groused, wincing as he slumped down in his seat.

“Gym with Felix. He ran us to the ground,” added Sylvain before Dimitri could ask for anything more, enough of a lie to be believable. It was well known among them that Felix was a hard taskmaster, but that was exactly why he was sought after by the Hollywood types for training and fight choreography. Jeralt had him beaten handily, with the taskmaster part. He and Glenn were surprised they could still walk after all he made them do as penance.

Dimitri raised his brow but said nothing.

“Anyway, what’s this lunch for?” Glenn leaned forward, eyeing the menu in front of him. If he didn’t have to move any more than he did, it would be a blessing.

“Have either of you ever had burgers?”

The two other men blinked, turning to face each other before facing Dimitri once more. The blond wasn’t one for jokes, they weren’t even sure he knew how to tell a proper one given how generally strait-laced he was.

“Yes?” Glenn’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Mean most people have, Dimitri. It’s fairly common food that’s easy to make as down to earth or as upscale as you want,” Sylvain explained. A burger could easily just be a meat patty in between two pieces of bread with some condiments or as fancy as having foie gras and apple slices on it instead.

“Perfect. Then I don’t need to explain what a wondrous food it is and can instead focus on pitching the idea that the Gautiers open up a burger restaurant instead!”

Glenn and Sylvain weren’t quite sure they had _ever_ seen Dimitri beam this brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What started off as a discussion about how the Blue Lions kids would be like in a Modern AU suddenly morphed into this. I’ve got the entire universe mostly figured out which means if I’m inspired, I’ll write up spin offs as well, as I mentioned earlier. This was an absolute dream to write because and I just want the best for these kids omg
> 
> As for chapter length, I haven't really settled on a range but it'll be as long (or as short) as it needs to be. Usually these things end up telling me how long they are as I outline it before I get down to the nitty gritty of writing xD
> 
> Feel free to message me on twitter (isannacchi) as well :3
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
